


Good Day

by thatonedudewiththename



Series: Escaped Saints [2]
Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Homophobic Language, Implied Violence, M/M, Prison Escape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonedudewiththename/pseuds/thatonedudewiththename
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a good day for the MacManus twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Day

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from my angsty TMNT fic.

As Conner and his brother ran from the burning prison building, he decided that it had been a very good day.

It all started when he woke up in his jail cell to his brother giving him little kisses on his lips, neck, shoulder, and chest, which made him smile and give him some kisses in return.  
The next best part happened during breakfast, when someone called Murphy a pussy fag (just because he liked to keep close to his brother and do what he's asked) and promptly got his ass beat by nearly everyone at the guy's table, allowing Conner and Murphy to steal a key card off of one of the guards.

Third best part happened in the showers, where some nice guy shared a couple bottles of the flower-scented cologne his wife had smuggled into the prison for him, Conner and Murph accepting the bottles they were given graciously, blessing the kind man.

The fourth best part was when, during yard, Murphy bribed a fellow inmate into being sent to solitary for punching both him and Con via pictures of naked bodies that he procured from a guard, getting both of them admitted to the infirmary for broken noses and stitches- the inmate had a mean swing.

Last, but certainly not least, the fifth best part, which happened during the free hour before bed, where Conner started a fire using a match he dug out of the trash during his job taking out the garbage and both his and Murphy's bottles of floral cologne. The fire gave them a great opportunity to escape out of the infirmary windows, which were on the second floor and were not too far from the only gate not as well guarded as the others. Using the blankets and bedsheets from the bed, they tied them together and climbed out the window that way, and then scaled the non-electrified fence, as it was still daytime and therefore had no reason to be on. After that, they were home free.

The twins's great day ended with them sloppy drunk on gas station alcohol, sprawled out on a deserted road, giving each other little kisses until they fell asleep.


End file.
